Twisted
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Hinata x Various] Just a place to store my darker oneshots.
1. Masterpiece

**Like the summary says, this'll just be a oneshot compilation of my more darker/dysfunctional works so if you don't like that then I suggest you leave now.**

 **Thanks to my friend Miley-The-Smiley for helping me get ideas for some of the stuff in this~**

 **Warning for lemon and Deidara x Hinata/Sasori x Hinata~**

 **xXx**

"Your soup is boiling." A gasp was heard as a blue haired woman instantly closed the book she was reading and shot up to hurry to the stove where her food was still cooking. She made the extra effort to go around the transparent red haired man standing in front of the pot despite being able to just go through him - she couldn't help but feel that it would be rude to just walk right through his see through form.

Heavy lidded brown eyes watched as she stirred the contents of the pot with a smile. They roamed over the porcelain flesh - free from any blemishes, the full pink lips and the large doe like lavender hued eyes surrounded by thick lashes; the image was complete with the long, silky blue hair curtaining her delicate face. His eyes darkened in interest as they scrutinized her features for about the hundredth time since he's met her.

It was like looking at a living doll.

If only he met her when he was still alive. He would have treated her like the beautiful doll that she is.

He was quite satisfied with his grandmother's choice of tenant this time around to live in his house. The ones she chose before never lasted long and he never bothered to reveal himself to them once he noticed their disturbed expressions at the numerous puppets that littered the home - it was the one condition that his grandma gave them before they moved in the nice home with a low rent; is that they're not allowed to move or remove any of his creations he's left behind. A lot of the previous tenants only lasted a couple days before they would move out, too nervous of the disturbingly realistic puppets staring at them with their unmoving eyes to stay any longer. He wondered if he should be offended that people were so frightened of his hard work. But they were mostly just for his eyes anyways.

Then this mouse of a woman moved in.

He was immediately taken by her entrancing features but he still hid out of sight of her large eyes, wanting to observe the blue haired woman in secret. He was curious to see if she would take off like the rest because of his art.

For the first few days, she was so focused on unboxing her things that she didn't pay them much mind except for once when she had this annoying long haired blonde helping her bring her boxes in. His one visible blue eye surveyed the house critically until it landed on one of the puppets propped up on a chair against the wall. Sauntering over to it, Sasori felt an eye twitch when the blonde haughtily rubbed a finger over his chin as he began to loudly criticize his work as 'creepy' and that whoever created it has no sense of artistic value.

He snarled when the blonde reached a hand out to the lone puppet, saying something about blowing it up before it gives him nightmares just by looking at it. He only paused when a soft voice yelled at him to stop, small hands catching his outstretched hand and pushing it down, away from the helpless puppet.

The blonde shook his head once the petite woman explained why she couldn't get rid of the puppets, adding in that it would be disrespectful of the original owner.

It wasn't until she had her stuff settled in that the red haired man caught the soft spoken woman examining one of his puppets that he kept in his room. He watched as she stared at it in interest, lavender eyes roving over the still creation until she wordlessly disappeared, only to reappear with a white cloth.

He can truthfully say he was caught off guard when the woman lifted a hand and without hesitation, cupped the puppet's face to hold it still as she gently rubbed the white cloth over the wooden face. He couldn't hold back any longer as he allowed himself to become visible behind the unaware woman.

"What are you doing?" A squeal was heard as the monotone voice slipped into the woman's ear and she dropped the cloth from being startled so suddenly when she thought that she was alone. She fell onto her behind rather ungracefully when she spun around, lavender eyes widening in panic at the unknown male and frantically scooted away from him.

"W-w-who a-are you?" She managed to squeak, breath picking up in her panic when her back met the edge of her bed as the intruder took calm steps towards her shivering form. That was when she realized that she could see right through his body, "W-what are y-you?" She rephrased.

"Relax," He told her as if it was completely normal to just appear in someone else's house. She shrinked back when he came to a stop in front of her and kneeled down, even made the effort to lift his hands to show that he meant no harm to her, "I'm the owner of this house."

"Y-you're a ghost," She whispered, to which he nodded, gratefully that she's apparently not the type to just start screaming at the realization. She did recall seeing a picture of a young red haired male in Chiyo's home, maybe this is the grandson that passed away. She seemed to calm significantly once that fact sunk in and it helped that he was making an effort to show her that he won't hurt her.

Sasori gave the peculiar woman a slow blink at how fast she calmed at his words despite his admittance at being a ghost - something that would have frightened most people, "You don't seem surprised."

Her lavender eyes drifted down to her knees that was still curled up to her chest, "W-well...my mom was able to see ghosts when she was a-alive..and she said they were always nice," His eyes absently caught her twiddling her thumbs together, "Plus, I recognize you from Ms. Chiyo's pictures, she said...your n-name was Sasori, right?"

He took note that her stuttering died down quite bit now that she wasn't in danger and nodded his head, impressed that she would remember what he considered a useless fact that others would forget seeing that he's dead already.

"Uhm," His brown eyes drifted back up to meet the nervous lavender, her pale cheeks took on a bit of color, "My n-name is Hinata. I-it's nice to meet you, Sasori."

He eyed the hand outstretched towards him before looking back up at the owner with a raise of his brow, not saying a single word. Hinata blushed bright red in embarrassment once she realized her mistake and snatched her hand back to cradle it against her chest.

"I-I'm s-sorry...you can't touch anything, right?" He nodded, wordlessly demonstrating by reaching a hand towards her face, ignoring the flinch as his hand phased right through. She nibbled her lip at her foolishness, unable to meet his eyes as she apologized once more.

He shook his head, "There's nothing to apologize about." Heavy lidded brown eyes watched as she smiled gratefully at his words, "So, what were you doing to my puppet?"

"Oh! I was cleaning it." She abruptly perked up as she was reminded of what she was originally doing and carefully crawled around the male to her forgotten cloth. Picking it up, she hesitated and turned her head back to the red haired ghost, "Uhm...if it's okay with you?"

He nodded, and happy with having gained his permission, Hinata stood back up and went back to sliding the cloth along the puppet's flawless face to remove any of the dirt that remained.

"What do you think of my puppets?" His low voice slid into her ears from an incredibly close spot, causing her to once again squeak and drop the cloth at his sudden proximity. Reaching down for the cloth again, she glanced up at the redhead standing right at her side, dark gaze watching her inquiringly as he waited for her opinion.

He was never much of a people person when he was alive so he didn't care for others opinion on his work and never showed them to anyone but his grandma who would come to visit from time to time. But this was the first person to actually capture his interest and keep it so he was curious to know her thoughts on his puppets or if she just thought it was creepy like that blonde haired bastard.

"What I think?" She repeated his question under her breath, eyes taking on a softer shade as they examined the puppet in her hands. She gently swiped the cloth under one of its eyes as the corners of her lips tugged up into a small smile. "I think...they're gorgeous and really amazing at how realistic they look. I've never seen puppets as realistic looking as yours...it must have taken you a lot of hard work and dedication to create them. I really like having them here."

Sasori was actually grateful for the fact that she was so distracted by cleaning his puppet for this was the first time he's felt his cheeks heat up in response to another human, "...Thank you." He really dislikes that this sweet woman has only shown up in his life after it's already gone.

Her smile widened at his words, happy that her answer satisfied him as she wiped off the last speck of dirt. She could feel him trailing behind her when she left the room to find the next puppet.

"You know, my boyfriend is an artist too." She informed him, it wouldn't be bad to bond with her new roommate. Her mom did say she made friends with the ghosts that she met - she should do the same.

"Boyfriend?" Busy with the puppet, she failed to catch his displeased frown behind her. He really hoped it isn't who he thinks it is, "Don't tell me it's that loud blonde guy."

She giggled, catching on that he must've been keeping an eye on her from the beginning, "Yes, his name is Deidara," Her smile widened at him. "He creates clay sculptures."

She continued, missing the eye roll behind her, "He's very passionate about creating his sculptures- as I'm sure you were with your puppets."

"And yet, he had the nerve to insult my work." The transparent man grumbled from behind her, crossing his arms and watching the delicate way she cradled the puppet's face as she cleaned it.

He could tell from the way her shoulders tensed that she must have flinched at his irritated words, "I-I'm sorry...Deidara has...a bit of an ego. He's not a big fan of competition and your talent is definitely something to be jealous about."

"Sounds like you're dating an oversized baby." He scoffed with a shake of his head. Wondering how the hell a loud idiot like that was able to score a well mannered lady like this.

Maybe she's just dating him out of pity.

The thought brought an amused smirk to Sasori's lips.

It was from that point on that the two grew a steady friendship with Sasori actually willing to make an effort to talk to his blue haired roommate, he learned quite a bit about her like that she has a hobby of flower pressing, she has quite a sweet tooth - especially for cinnamon rolls and that she was disowned by her father once he realized that her little sister had more potential to be a businesswoman then her and that she had no intention of breaking it off with Deidara just so he could put her in an arranged marriage to further his business, in return, he let her know stuff about him like that he was a Scorpio, that he lost his parents at a young age and hasn't felt the urge to connect with any other humans since and instead has been interested in puppets after he lost them. However, he was very vague about how he died - merely saying that he was trying to preserve his youth leaving the blue haired woman confused but not forcing him to emphasize when he doesn't want too. And even after knowing so much about her, he'll still feel the want to hang out and converse with her throughout the day when she was home but he'll vanish whenever the blonde artist makes an appearance and only comes back once he leaves.

Sasori continued silently watching Hinata stir the boiling food in the pot, entranced by the upward tilt of those full lips, the soft flutter everytime her lashes kissed her pale cheeks that was constantly dusted with a light pink.

She was art.

She was the beauty that he always craved to capture in his puppets.

Without his notice, one of his hands lifted from his side to the doll like face before him. Only to be disappointed when it phased right through instead of feeling warm flesh like he wished.

Lavender eyes blinked in surprise before turning to the transparent redhead in question, "Sasori? Did you need something?"

He immediately took his hand back to his side and turned his eyes away, "Its nothing." He murmured with a frown.

Hinata stared at him for a moment longer in concern before the bubbling soup dragged her attention back to it.

Sasori's brown eyes stared down at his clear hands blankly, opening and closing them in growing irritation. He never felt such a strong urge to touch another as he does now and it was beginning to get downright frustrating with this useless form that can't do anything but watch.

He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of loud knocking coming from the front door. His eyes narrowed at the sound, after weeks of it, he can automatically recognize who the obnoxious knocks come from.

Sasori sent the woman an exasperated look to which she smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I forgot to mention that he's coming over tonight."

"Just make sure he doesn't touch my puppets." He told her before fading out of sight, he may not appear in their sights when the rambunctious blonde is around but it doesn't mean he isn't keeping an eye on him.

And he doesn't appreciate the way the idiot eyes his puppets in distaste everytime he walks past one.

Turning off the stove, Hinata brushed her fingers absently through her hair before pulling open the door to a grinning blonde. Arms swiftly twined around her waist, tugging her into a hard chest as eager lips enveloped her own before pulling back to press his forehead against hers, "What's up, my little bunny, hm?"

Hinata giggled when he nuzzled his nose affectionately against her cheek. However, she frowned when he pulled back, allowing her the opportunity to see the shallow cut along the side of his face that he had yet to notice along with the various bits of clay sticking to his long hair. She picked a tiny piece out and held it up to his face with a raised brow.

"Deidara..." He knows she always gets worried when he decides to explode any of his artwork. Especially if he was close enough to get some of the rubble on him.

"What can I say Hina, yeah?" He shrugged with a casual smirk before throwing his arms in the air with an excited exclamation, "Art is an explosion!"

Hinata shook her head with a soft smile, his idea of art was certainly strange with how he always prefers to blow up his gorgeous pieces as opposed to keeping them. But his passion and carefree attitude is what attracted her to him in the first place.

Pulling her sleeve over her hand, she used it to delicately wipe the bit of blood that bubbled in the cut on his face causing him to flinch, "Just...please be careful next time."

He blinked in surprise when he noticed the red that stained her white sleeve, "Oh, I didn't even notice. The explosion was too beautiful to stay far away, yeah." He chuckled, carelessly swiping his hand along the cut despite the sting that accompanied that action. "By the way, I made a present for you."

"Oh, will I be able to keep it without it exploding?" Hinata asked with amusement tinging her soft voice. He gave her a clay sculpture before for her birthday only for him to blow it up the next day.

"I promise not to blow it up, yeah." He declared with a playful smirk, laying a hand against his chest as a blue eye winked at her, gaining a light giggle from his blue haired girlfriend. His mischievous blue eyes eventually drifted to stare at something to the side as his smirk suddenly grew in volume, "But...I do have some extra explosives in my car.."

Hinata furrowed her brows in confusion before following his gaze to one of Sasori's many puppets, her eyes widened before she jumped in front of him with a shake of her head. Lavender eyes narrowed as she glared at him with a pout.

"I-I told you already that you're not allowed to touch the puppets, Dei." She scolded him with a disapproving look as her troublemaking boyfriend rolled his eyes at her words.

"C'mon, it's not like that old lady will notice one of these missing," He argued, throwing his arms in the air and making excited gestures, "Its meant to be blown up to reach its full potential, babe! I'll fully be able to appreciate these things once I can strap some bombs to them, yeah."

But Hinata stayed firm in her answer with a shake of her head, "No, Dei." Chiyo might not notice but Sasori definitely will notice a missing puppet and she doesn't want to risk hurting the ghost's feelings to see his hard work get destroyed.

The blonde let out a low growl and started a glaring contest with his timid girlfriend at her denying him his fun. They lasted for only a few moments before the Hyuuga's pink cheeks began to darken in embarrassment the longer this ridiculous stand off lasted, her lower lip jutting out further in an adorable pout that had her boyfriend's tan cheeks gaining color to them as he broke off the stare with a defeated sigh. He could feel the tiny victorious smile pressed against his chest when he tugged her in for a hug as he laid his cheek against the top of her head.

"You're lucky you're cute, yeah." He grumbled, nuzzling his cheek against the silky strands.

Hinata eventually pulled back from the embrace with a warm smile, "C'mon, dinner's ready." She turned around to walk away once he made a noise in agreement.

 _Smack!_

The blue haired woman completely froze in place, body tensing up as her face flared up in embarrassment while her bottom stung from the hard slap unexpectedly delivered to it. Mortified lavender turned back to catch shocked blue eyes staring at her, "D-D-Deidara?"

The reality of what he did finally sunk in once the shell shocked man's eyes flitted from his girlfriend's flustered face to his traitor of a hand. He quickly straightened up with a red face and waved his hands around frantically, "It...it wasn't me, yeah! I swear I didn't do it!"

Her face told him that she wasn't convinced and how could he blame her? He was the only one around.

"Dei..."

"Babe...Hina, I seriously didn't do it! Yeah, you have a nice ass but I only slap it during sex!" He blurted out, attempting to explain his innocence which only seemed to further embarrass his poor girlfriend who lifted her hands to cover her red face at his blunt words. "'Cause, it's hard not to slap it when I'm going at it from the ba-"

"Deidara!" She exclaimed, still covering her face from his sight, only removing it when he finally shut up. She took a reassuring breath to calm down before talking again, "I-I don't mind if you did that...I just want to know why you're lying about it."

"Because..I didn't do it," The frowning blonde stared down at his hand with a troubled expression, opening and closing his hand experimentally, "Its almost like last time I was here and I kicked your leg."

Hinata tilted her head with a perplexed expression, "Yeah, you did say you didn't do it then too.."

His blue eyes narrowed, staring down at his arm and leg with a disturbed look - it was like staring at something completely foreign attached to his body, "Yeah. I just...lost control of them, it was like something else was moving my limbs."

He was brought out of his troubled state by the warm touch cupping his cheek and dragged his eyes up to see the concerned expression marring his girlfriend's face, "Maybe you should go get checked out by a doctor?" She suggested softly.

But he just shook his head stubbornly, "No." He smirked at her, completely enamored with her kind personality as his larger hand slipped over the smaller one on his cheek, he turned his head slightly to press a kiss to her palm. "I probably just need more sleep. I've been staying up late sculpting, yeah."

But Hinata was still worried as her brows furrowed together, "Dei.."

"Anyways," He interrupted her before she could try to convince him to go to the doctor and slid off his bag on his shoulder, unzipping it, he pulled out an extremely detailed clay sculpture of a bunny, "I stayed up all night working on this, yeah."

He presented it to her with a flirtatious wink, "A bunny for my bunny."

He smirked smugly when she marveled at his work, talking about placing it somewhere where she can always see it.

 **xXx**

Brown eyes piqued with interest as they observed the lone blue haired woman drag a brush through her still wet hair, they roamed over the skin that the nightgown exposed to his exploring gaze.

He let her change in private of course.

Just because he can, doesn't mean he'll take advantage of the opportunity to peep on his roommate.

But now that she's clothed, he's more then welcome to admire the quiet woman and the way the moonlight highlights her creamy skin and she looked more appealing as ever to him. Again, he reminded her of a porcelain doll and he wanted nothing more then to touch her just once; just feel the smooth flesh under his palm just once.

The image was broken once she set the brush on her nightstand and slipped beneath the covers of her bed.

"Going to bed so early?" Sasori asked, finally revealing himself to her after hiding away the whole night with the blonde nuisance hanging around.

"Hm?" She blinked tiredly at the redhead before sending him a lazy smile, "Hi Sasori. I've gotta go work early tomorrow so I decided to go sleep already."

He grunted, moving to lean against the wall next to her bed, "That boyfriend of yours didn't mess with my puppets, did he?"

"No, I made sure he didn't." She giggled, shifting on her side to face him, lavender eyes drifting to watch him curiously, "You know...it's fine for you to stick around when he's over, you don't always have to leave."

"I'd rather not." Sasori immediately declined with a shake of his head.

"But he's an artist like you." She tried.

"Doesn't mean I have to like him." He quickly declined with a snort.

"Hmm...where do you go anyways?"

"Around."

Such a vague answer, but she can tell from the way that he was avoiding her eyes that he wasn't planning on emphasizing and so decided not to push the subject.

It was silent for a moment as Hinata stared at the wall in thought until she finally turned her gaze back on him to see him already watching her, "Sasori."

"Hm."

"Did you use to stay up late working on your projects?" Hinata wondered if Deidara was currently still up and sculpting, seemingly forgetting that resting exists.

"Yeah." He answered simply.

It was easiest to work on his projects at night.

 **xXx**

"I have another present for you~" Deidara grinned once he slipped into the house. Hinata smiled fondly at the energetic blonde, shutting the door behind her before turning to see him heading to her kitchen.

 _Thud!_

She was startled however when he suddenly changed directions and slammed the front of his legs into the coffee table. The artist dropped with a hiss, hands clenching his legs with a pained wince.

"Dei!" Hinata cried in worry, rushing over to his side to rub his throbbing areas with soothing caresses, "Are you okay? Why did you walk into the table? Did you not get enough sleep again?"

"Ugh, fuck, I guess so." He got out with a grunt, eyebrows still furrowed in frustration despite the comforting touches of his girlfriend. His blue eyes glared at his legs, "I just couldn't control my legs for some reason, it was like they were running on autopilot for a second there, yeah."

"We should go doctor."

He merely shook his head stubbornly, he'd rather not go doctor if he doesn't have too - the hospital is full of those asshole Uchihas working there, "I'm fine, yeah." He insisted, tugging his backpack from his shoulders and unzipping it, "Anyways, here babe."

Lavender eyes blinked in surprise when a bouquet of bright blue flowers were shoved in front of them.

A smirk tugged at his lips as he sent a wink once the Hyuuga started blushing at the sight, "You can press some of these into your book, yeah. Ino said that these were called...uh...shit, what was it?"

Hinata accepted the flowers, cradling them gently to her chest as she leaned forward to deliver a grateful kiss, "Forget-me-nots," She answered for him, touching one of the petals with a satisfied smile. It was always sweet of him to bring her flowers from his cousin's shop to help with her flower pressing collection when he can. "Thank you, Dei."

The content blonde reached forward to run his fingers through the long blue locks, "Welcome, hm...by the way," He reached into his bag again to lift up some clothes for her to see, smirking suggestively, "I finally have a chance to sleep over...I believe it's time we christen this new bed of yours, yeah."

The flowers were lifted to block his shy girlfriend's face from his sight as she nodded meekly in agreement.

Hopefully Sasori won't be around till very late that night.

 **xXx**

Blue eyes blinked open blearily, his body was heavy and tired but the blonde forced himself to sit up. His heavy lidded eyes glanced at the glaring red numbers coming from the clock on the nightstand and realized it was three in the morning, he shivered slightly as the chill of the night air kissed his bare flesh. He glanced down at his hands, opening and closing them experimentally until a small shift at his side drew his attention.

They immediately landed on the small woman beside him, her nude form covered by the thin blanket over her. He was unable to stop himself from staring at the creamy skin of her back, moonlight highlighting the curvy figure to his eager gaze.

It didn't take long for him to lay back down, slipping beneath the blanket and scooting over until he was spooning his slumbering girlfriend. His arms wrapped securely around her waist, tugging her until her back was pressed fully to his front, sending a shiver down his spine as their bare skin pressed together. Hungry lips descended to the pale flesh of her shoulder, pressing soft kisses until the female was roused from her slumber.

She was instantly awakened once teeth latched around her shoulder, light enough to which it didn't hurt but hard enough to wake her until she was aware enough to his presence.

"Dei?" She mumbled with a voice raspy from a mixture of their earlier activities and from sleep. She released a whimper when he nipped at a sensitive spot between her shoulder and neck, "W-what are you doing awake?"

"Hinata," He breathed heatedly in her ear and thats when she was suddenly aware to something hard and hot slipping between her thighs, rubbing lazily against her lower lips, "Can I?"

A gasp was ripped from her when the head bumped into the sensitive bundle of nerves and felt herself getting aroused despite her exhaustion, the clear liquid lubricating his hardness as he continued with his lazy movements behind her, "You're...you're not tired from earlier?"

"I don't think you realize how bad I want you right now." He growled with a husky voice, arms tightening around her waist, tongue licking along the shell of her ear as one of his hands trailed up to cup a breast, squeezing the globe of flesh greedily as he continued his languid movements, wanting nothing more then to dive inside her. "So...can I?"

His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head when she bucked her hips forward, sliding deliciously along the length trapped between her soft thighs, "O-okay...but I'm too tired to go on top.."

"That's fine by me." Was all he said before his member was sheathed in her heat within seconds, pressing as deep as he can. They both released a moan as he took a second to get adjusted to the addictive heat wrapped around his invading cock.

"Fuck.." He groaned out, removing his hand from her breast to grip one of her thighs, lifting it and giving him easier access to move within her. His other arm restrained her and kept her from rolling her hips too much as he quickly built up a rhythm, completely ignoring his tired body that demanded sleep to slam into the female hard and fast, slow pace be damned.

"Hina," He whispered, pressing his lips to her pink cheek, breaths coming out ragged and hot until she finally turned her head towards him, allowing him to engulf her mouth with a hunger she's never felt from him before. His tongue dove in boldly, sliding over her own that had a hard time keeping up with his that overpowered hers quickly, eagerly swallowing every sound that slipped out.

His fingers had her thigh in a vice grip as his pace only picked up in speed, cock sliding out only to swiftly return back into her welcoming heat. The friction of his shaft against her milky walls driving him insane with lust as he devoured her mouth.

It wasn't long until the blonde was pushing her till she laid flat on her stomach, too exhausted to get up on her hands and knees - not that he minded as their lips parted to breath. Hinata panted into the pillow, fingers fisting the soft material as the male settled over the back of her thighs. His hands rubbed her round cheeks, admiring the smooth skin, before squeezing and parting her cheeks until he was able to press the tip of his length to her entrance.

Her sounds of pleasure was smothered by the pillow when he slipped back inside, the new position feeling tighter and allowing his tip to hit a spot inside her that had her eyes rolling to the back of her head in mind blowing pleasure as he continuously hit that same spot over and over unmercifully. He hunched over her, teeth latching around one of her shoulder blades as he groaned deep in his throat at the tight heat surrounding him in this position, squeezing him hard everytime he pulled back as if to drag him back in.

He didn't lose a beat, pounding hard into his girlfriend as he straightened up and reached around until he cupped her chin, dragging her head up until he was able to lean over her with his tall frame, pressing his lips to the side of her glazed over eye, unable to reach her parted lips from this position as his other hand held down her side, keeping her pressed into the mattress while he thrusted into her frantically.

It wasn't long until Hinata was quivering in his hold, a soft cry escaping her lips as her walls tightened around his pulsating cock, squeezing and massaging him until he finally pressed deep in her with a groan. Hot liquid filled her and Hinata was relieved that she was on birth control.

His hold slackened on her chin, allowing her to drop her head into her pillow, gasping for much needed breath.

Her eyes shot open, however, when she felt him harden inside her again, "W-what...D-D-Dei?" He wanted to go again?! Wasn't he tired at all?

"I want to keep feeling you." He groaned, snapping his hips forward and gaining a gasp from the female, "I want to keep touching you."

She's never seen Deidara so sexually excited before.

Man, she was gonna be exhausted in the morning.

 **xXx**

"Ugh, shut up. You annoying fuck."

Hinata's brows furrowed in confusion at the words, hazy lavender eyes blinking open to see the bare back of her boyfriend at the edge of the bed. He was hunched over and she could see his fingers digging into his scalp as he mumbled to himself.

"Dei?" Her sleepy voice reached him, causing him to stiffen up before she saw a blue eye glancing at her from over his shoulder. Frowning, she sat up with some difficulty after their activities from the early morning, "Are you okay?"

A frown tugged at her lips when he sent her a small smile, "Yeah, I just have a headache. It's like someone is screaming in my head."

"You want some aspirin?" She asked, even when she was already getting up to fetch the medicine. She slipped on his shirt that was discarded on the floor for some modesty.

He nodded, eyes instantly lowering to her exposed legs. He could feel heat pool again in his abdomen and wanted nothing more then to drag her back into bed again but thought it best to let her rest with how much he took her already.

It didn't take her long to come back with a glass of water and a couple pills. She placed the items in his hands, though he paid them no mind, instead choosing to stare at her with an unreadable expression.

She shifted a bit uncomfortably at his intense stare, Deidara is not usually one to go this long without grinning or smirking atleast once, it was almost strange to see him with such a serious expression, "...Are you sure, you're okay?"

He nodded, casually disregarding her inquiry as his blue eyes roamed along her features as if in a trance. Placing the glass of water down on the nightstand, he reached up to cup her cheek, thumb caressing the warm flesh, "You're beautiful, you know that, right?"

Her cheeks darkened at his words, eyes shyly avoiding his as her thumbs fiddled together nervously, "T-thank you, Dei."

His thumb ghosted along the skin under her eye, "Why don't you get some more sleep? You must be tired, plus, I don't want any dark circles ruining your skin."

She would've argued with him about not wanting to go back sleep but merely nodded her head once she realized how exhausted she was with how much times he had her. He was insatiable this morning.

 **xXx**

The next time she woke up, it was almost eight at night. She shot up from bed, shaking her head in disbelief.

She can't believe she slept so long!

The bed was empty besides her.

Why didn't Deidara wake her up?

The sound of what seemed like scissors snipping drew her attention as she slid out of bed, grateful for Deidara's shirt being long enough to cover her, she hurried out of her room. Only to stop in her tracks after almost stepping on a pile of rubble on the ground in the hallway.

Lowering down to a crouch, she gasped incredulously when she realized that it was the clay bunny that Deidara gave her as a gift. He couldn't have destroyed it, could he?

But it was in her room and now it's shattered out in the hall so it's not like it could have just fallen on the ground and broke. Someone deliberately took it out and destroyed it.

Standing up with a frown, she hopped over the clay pieces and hurried to the kitchen where she could hear the snipping coming from. She wanted an explanation for why he would wreck something he made for her.

However, she froze once she reached the entrance to her kitchen. Eyes widening at the sight of her boyfriend cutting off the last of his long blonde hair and discarding the strands in the trash, the only thing he kept was his long bang that covered his left eye.

"Finally. I was sick of that idiot's long hair." He sighed, looking down at a random guy tied and gagged struggling on the floor, "It looks better like this, no? Maybe Hinata will like it."

It was only when the blonde haired imposter grabbed his victim and began to drag him towards a door that was hidden beneath the couch that came with the house that Hinata finally found her voice, "S...Sasori?" Only him would call Deidara an idiot and it would make sense why the bunny was shattered. And now he chopped off the hair that Deidara loved so much.

He froze, turning back to look at her in shock at the sound of his name before relaxing as a small smile pulled along his lips, "So, you know it's me." He chuckled casually, hand still holding a tight grip to the man who was now looking at her pleadingly, "Glad to know I don't have to worry about you mistaking me for that idiot."

Hinata was on the verge of hyperventilating as she took a shaky step back, her mom always told her that ghosts were harmless - she never once said anything about them being able to possess someone. "What...what did you do to Deidara?"

The blue eyes that didn't belong to him narrowed, "Oh, he's here, alright." He rapped his knuckles against the side of his head, "He hasn't shut the fuck up since I've been able to fully take control. Feels like my head's about to fucking split from his fucking voice...but hopefully he'll disappear in time the longer I keep this body."

"S-Sasori...please...get out of Deidara's body," Hinata pleaded, trembling legs shuffling closer to them. Hoping that she could convince him to leave her boyfriend's body, all this time that she got to know him; she never thought he would be able to do something like this. Or that he would ever kidnap somebody, "And what are you doing with that man? L-let him go!"

But the blonde artist merely shook his head, easily tossing the man down the stairs leading to the hidden room, "He's part of my new project."

She shivered at his vague words, wanting to run down to go help the man but she wouldn't get far with Sasori blocking the entrance like that, "P-project?"

"How do you think I get my puppets to look so realistic?" The sinister grin along her blonde boyfriend's face didn't suit him at all and only served to terrify her, "It's best to work with fresh subjects, I can save their beauty for eternity this way."

She can't believe that she never realized how insane this man really was as she grabbed the vase full of Forget-me-nots and tossed them at the intruder. She took the moment that he had to shield himself to run past to the front door. If she can get far enough away then she could call the police before that poor man gets killed for the madman's art project.

She had just reached the front door when a hand clamped around her upper arm in a vice grip, pulling her back and she immediately threw her free arm back to elbow him in the gut. He grunted in pain but fought through it as he wrapped a strong arm around her, pinning her arms to her side and trapping her against his body as his free hand dug into his pocket.

He had to give her credit, she struggled hard, even slamming a foot down ontop of his causing him to wince but with the type of work he did while he was alive, he knew how to bear through the pain that comes with dealing with unwilling participants to his art. He fished out a syringe and bit the cap of the needle, spitting it out to the side, "You'd be surprised at the amount of things I still have hiding around." He chuckled, ignoring the pained cry when he pierced her neck with the needle.

The drug worked fast in her system and he soon felt her struggles die down as she went slack in his arms.

He turned her in his arms, holding her to him as a hand moved to cup her chin, dragging her drowsy face up to his. Glassy eyes focused on nothing in particular as he smiled at her.

"Give it some time, you'll come to enjoy my work. Appreciate it. Maybe you can even help me."

His thumb caressed her bottom lip, admiring her sleepy features, "You'll be my perfect doll."

 **xXx**

 **Not sure what'll be next, it's either gonna be SasuHina, SaiHina or SuiHina.**


	2. Photographer

**Well, here's the next chapter featuring a photographer Sasuke who has some unique interests. This could probably serve better in a longer multi chap but whatever.**

 **Warning for an unhealthy relationship, rough lemon, bondage, choking and blood. Along with some minor ItaHina.**

 **xXx**

 _Click_.

It's amazing how much more tolerable...even pretty that a person could be behind the lens.

The ruby liquid coating his leather gloves did little to hinder his progress as he lowered the camera. He clicked his tongue, a hand reaching down to tilt the drooping head to a position that he liked.

"You always wanted my attention."

Pink strands were brushed away to reveal the dull emerald orbs staring blankly at him while scarlet stained the bright strands and pale flesh that his moist fingers trailed over.

"Well," A smirk flitted across his lips as the camera was lifted back up to focus on its current subject. "Now you've got it."

 _Click_.

 **xXx**

It's a perfect sight.

The sun high and shining in the sky provided some interesting lighting as it's warm rays showered over the environment, apt for some gorgeous scenery shots. The raven haired photographer gazed at the scene from behind the safety of his lens, hands carefully adjusting the focus of the camera until it was crystal clear.

His patient finger lingering over the button was just about to press down when a crown of blue hair suddenly appeared near the bottom of the shot, causing him to falter and bring it out of focus along with completely ruining his shot. He tsked in frustration, lowering the device to glare at whatever dared to ruin his carefully aimed picture.

Onyx orbs blinked once they took in the sight of a blue haired woman with the most enticing eyes that he's ever seen in his life. Large and round with a unique milky shade of lavender, the gentle look to them instantly reminded him of his late mother and her appealing soft features.

Glossy, pink lips turned up in a soft smile as she settled onto the bench, delicate looking hands unfurling a paper bag to dig in and pull out a handful of crumbs. He watched in silence as she tossed it onto the ground in front of her where birds instantly flocked towards the offered food.

Before he knew it, the Uchiha was leaning down onto one knee, camera lifted back up to his face as his finger pressed onto the zoom button until his new interest was focused in the shot.

He was paid for beautiful shots of the scenery not for pictures of random women feeding birds.

But he didn't care.

This would go with his own personal collection of pictures.

The button was pressed multiple times. When her hand was in the bag, right when she flung down more crumbs, when her lips tugged into a content smile all the way to when her haunting gaze suddenly flicked up.

Shit.

The camera was lowered from the raven haired man's face as he caught her gaze with his own. He gulped, no sense in trying to hide it now - he could see in her face that she obviously knew that he was taking pictures of her without permission.

He slowly stood up once she began to make her way to him after discarding the paper bag in a nearby trash can. His hold on his camera was loose and unsteady against his chest but the strap connected to it from his neck would ensure that it would never connect with the ground.

He didn't even realize how hard his heart was pounding until she was right before him, those alluring eyes examining him in curiosity now that they were up close. Though his face remained neutral and unbothered, he was the complete opposite inside - he found himself tongue tied, unable to get a word out to this woman. He couldn't understand this feeling, no one has ever left him so flustered and speechless in his life before - and she hasn't even said a single word yet.

His body tensed, standing straight as a rod when she smiled at him, hands folding demurely in front of her, "Hi."

"Hi.." He croaked out and immediately cleared his throat, cursing inwardly at how ridiculous his voice sounded there.

However, the woman didn't even notice with the way her eyes lowered to the camera dangling in his fingers before they lifted back up, "Were you...taking pictures of me?"

"...Yeah." He finally answered after a few seconds of awkward silence, free hand lifting up to rub the back of his neck as his eyes darted to the side in order to avoid her inquiring gaze. "I know I should have ask-"

But he was interrupted before he could finish.

"Uhm...do you.." The woman's head dropped down shyly, hands wringing together nervously as she attempted to gather courage to continue what she was trying to say, "...Do you...need a model?"

To say he was not surprised would be a complete lie, he most certainly was not expecting a question like that and the way he answered only proved it, "What?"

"A-ah," She blushed at his dumbfounded answer, index fingers poking together, "I-I just t-thought...b-because you l-look like a photographer a-and I n-need a job and uh..nevermind, I'm sorry!" She babbled until she lost her nerve and attempted to run off.

Only to be halted when a hand clamped around her arm, "Wait." He murmured, refusing to release his hold on her until she turned back around, assuring him that she's not gonna dart off. Eventually, once she was able to gather her wits, lavender orbs drifted up to meet onyx.

"You're willing to be my model?" Her cheeks flushed at his words and the way his dark eyes were bearing down on her with growing interest.

"W-well, if I'm good enough for you...and though I don't have any previous modeling experience," His eyes were unwittingly drawn to the way her teeth was nibbling on her bottom lip. After a couple seconds, her teeth released her plush lip as she bravely lifted her gaze back to his, "I'm willing to try my best and learn."

"Hn...I actually get paid for my photographs of nature not people." Her expression fell at his words and he noticed that he really didn't like it, "...But..I'll be willing to pay you to be my own personal model. Maybe it can be good practice for the future."

"R-really?!" She gasped, lips twisting up in delight at his words. His eyes widened a bit at the liquid beading in the corner of those bright eyes.

She was acting like it was a miracle that he was willing to hire her as a model.

"...Is there any particular reason that you're so desperate for a job?" If he was going to be paying her then he would like to know the circumstances of her situation over why she needs a job so badly that she would happily accept an offering from a stranger.

"Oh...u-uhm, I was...disowned by my father for refusing to m-marry a business partner of his," She looked down with scrunched brows, almost as if in shame. "It's a foolish decision, I know, considering the position I'm in now since I'm sure he's just waiting for me to crawl back to him and beg him to take me back...but I don't regret it and I refuse to go back, I'll find a way to my own two feet somehow."

Fortunately for the blue haired woman, the raven haired man's expression never shifted - not giving her any type of judgement over her decision. He merely released his hold on his camera in favor of crossing his arms as he tilted his head at her, "Mind telling me what your money and living situation is currently like?"

At that, the lavender eyed woman blushed and fidgeted in place, "Its...uhm..not well. I'm staying in a motel for now until I can find a place to live and money's p-pretty tight since I can't rely on my f-father."

"That's why...that's w-why, I would really appreciate i-it if you could hire me." She finished with a determined almost pleading glance towards him.

Onyx orbs stared at the petite female contemplatively, the silence stretching between them as he thought over his decision, only making her grow more nervous and tense for his answer. She shifted a bit, nibbling her lip and glancing at the intimidating man before dropping back to stare at her fiddling fingers.

"Okay, I'll hire you," He almost choked on his words at the breathtaking smile the woman sent him at his answer. His chest fluttered pleasantly as he continued, "I also have one more offer if you're willing to take it."

She immediately nodded, "Y-yes?"

"Come live with me." He blurted out with a straight face and the woman stumbled backward with a surprised squeak, cheeks growing darker at the thought of living with a man - and a rather handsome one at that too. "It's just my brother and me but we'll be happy to let you take residence in our guest room plus - it'll make it easier to do my work if you'll be right nearby when I need you."

Her fingers fisted the material of her jacket, pearly teeth gnawing at her lower lip once again as she thought it over. Her money was dwindling spending it at the motel but she also doesn't know this man at all to just want to move into his place, "I-I'm..not sure.."

He nodded in understanding, "You don't have to decide right away. If it makes you feel better then we can just meet up at this park until you feel you can trust me enough." His eyes flickered briefly down to his camera before going back to her face, "I'll pay you for whatever pictures I can take here so you don't have to worry about money."

That seemed to soothe her nerves slightly as she peeked up at him through her bangs, "T-thank you, I would like that. I just..I just hope I won't be an inconvenience," She murmured, brows furrowing in worry, "Especially money wise." She doesn't want to bring another down until they're struggling for money too.

"Money is no problem at all," He assured her with a shake of his head, "My brother is a police officer and I make a lot of money with my photographs - plus, our inheritance from our parents leaves us far from struggling for money."

"...Okay, then I accept y-your offer," She held out a friendly hand towards the male. Once his long fingers curled around hers, lavender orbs caught his with a questioning smile, "By the way, I haven't caught my new boss's name?"

"Sasuke." He answered, onyx orbs softening at the small female, "And my model's?"

Her smile brightened, "Hinata."

 **xXx**

"Are you sure he'll be okay with this?" Hinata asked, fingers squeezing and wringing the strap of her bag.

She couldn't help but be nervous, her guts were twisting with excitement and fear - fear that the older brother will dislike this arrangement that his little brother was doing; an older brother that she hasn't even met yet considering that he was never home whenever he brought her over to check out the place.

However, it's been a couple months since they've first met and they made sure to see each other daily, whether it was to take pictures of her or going with him to take pictures of nature varied but she always made sure to stick to his side and get to know this photographer who carried an unwavering interest in her. He was surprisingly patient with her considering her embarrassment of knowingly being behind the lens but his low voice and gentle touches when he moved her to positions that he wanted eventually brought her confidence to pose on her own.

Besides his work related stuff, Sasuke has treated her to dinner multiple times despite her attempts to turn it down - she was already feeling guilty that he was willing to pay her just for traveling around with him so he could take his pictures for work. Those were the times where they could just settle down and talk, learn about each other and the similarities they shared in their cold fathers and loving mothers along with various other stuff like their favorite foods and hobbies along with how long Sasuke has been taking pictures or what Hinata really wanted as a profession in the future.

"It'll be fine. He knows about you already, I've talked to him about you and the possibility of you moving in eventually." He told her with a small smirk. Braking at a red light, he lifted a hand to run comfortingly down the silky strands of his jittery model. "So, don't worry about him."

"If...if you say so.." She took a breath and slowly released it. It helped significantly in calming her down as she sent the raven haired man a bright smile. "..I trust you."

...

She tilted her head in confusion when the Uchiha merely pulled his hand back to cover his lower face, clearing his throat and turning away before she could see the red sprinkled along his pale flesh. The woman was too damn cute for her own good and he couldn't handle it.

After all the time they've spent together, Sasuke had to admit that he's grown quite attached to the innocent female next to him - she was his muse and the object of his affections all in one. He has no doubt that his feelings for her are genuine - but whether or not she returns it is a mystery.

She was just so kind and caring and she actually talked to him like a normal human being - not like a trophy to be won. It was basically inevitable that he would fall for someone like her.

He would just need to slowly work on getting her to return his affections.

Sasuke blinked at the sleek red car resting in the driveway of his house, "Huh. Seems like Itachi was able to make it home for once."

Hinata looked alarmed at his words, a muffled squeak escaped her as she shakily threaded her fingers through her long hair. The Uchiha shook his head and got out of the car to make his way to the passengers side, pulling open the car door, he helped his nervous model out, "Everything will be fine." He chuckled, one hand holding loosely onto her wrist while the other picked up the violet duffle bag.

He had to release her wrist once they reached the door so he could fish out his key in his pocket but he fortunately found that he didn't have to worry about his model running off once he felt fingers curl into the material of his shirt behind him. It was hard not to let a smirk curl along his lips when he could feel the blue haired woman shuffling behind, huddling as close to him as she can to remain hidden.

It didn't take long to find Itachi. His older brother was lounging on the couch, tired eyes closed and still dressed in his police uniform.

However, the older Uchiha was alert as always. Dark eyes sliding open to catch his little brother walking in and sent him an exhausted smile, "Sasuke.."

"Itachi, you're home." He nodded in greeting, he almost made a choking sound when he felt something soft press against his lower back when Hinata pushed closer after hearing his brother's voice.

He had a pretty good guess about what was currently glued to his back and it was hard to keep his cheeks from flushing.

Thankfully, Itachi didn't pay any mind to his siblings suddenly tense stature and pink cheeks, "Yeah, finally got some time off. We're still working on that missing Haruno girl."

Hinata was incredibly distracting to the point that Sasuke was having a hard time thinking straight, "...Any leads?" He gulped, they were so big...and soft. He can't deny that he hasn't wondered what they felt like before when she would go in certain poses that showed off the size of her chest.

He shifted uncomfortably, he has never felt sexually attracted to a female before this timid woman and it was driving him up the wall.

"No. It's just like that Uzumaki girl case months ago - it's bound to be another cold case." Fingers pinched the bridge of the frustrated Uchiha's nose, rubbing soothing circles around the area. He sighed and leaned back on the couch, glancing at his brother with a raised brow, "Anyways, I can see you have a guest hiding behind you."

A startled squeak was heard before a lavender eye peered from around the photographer's arm. Itachi blinked at how his little brother was actually letting this woman cling to him without any attempts to shake her off; he chuckled and pushed himself off the couch - he has a pretty good idea who this might be now.

The blue haired woman jumped when the older Uchiha was suddenly at her side. A charming smile pulled along his lips as he gently pried one of her hands off his brother's shirt to press a light kiss on the back of it, "I'm assuming that you're my little brother's model that he's always talking about...Hinata, I believe?"

"Y-y-yes...and you're I-Itachi?" The other hand that was still gripping Sasuke's shirt only grew tighter at the other Uchiha's proximity along with her face burning a bright red after feeling his soft lips against her skin - it was a miracle that she hasn't fainted yet.

"Yes I am," A sharp breath was sucked in, lavender eyes widening when a hand cupped her cheek and lifted her face up so dark eyes could examine her features with a critical gaze. After a couple seconds of silence, Itachi smiled, thumb sliding along the reddened flesh affectionately. "I can certainly see why Sasuke is so taken with you." He purred, invading the Hyuuga's space to the point that she felt like she was going to faint any second now.

A growl was heard and Itachi couldn't stop the amused chuckle from coming out when the flustered female was yanked out of his grasp to be held protectively at his now scowling sibling's side.

"I'm just being friendly Sasuke, no need to be so hostile."

Sasuke's grip around his model's shoulder tightened, "Too friendly."

Itachi shrugged his shoulders with a shake of his head, amusement remaining on his face, "Whatever you say foolish little brother. So, judging from that bag you're holding, I'm assuming she's moving in?"

The younger Uchiha nodded wordlessly, the glare still having yet to lessen on his hard face. He was not at all pleased with his brother's attempts at flirtation with his model.

"I-if it's not too much t-trouble." Hinata piped up from her spot against Sasuke's side.

Itachi smiled at the shy female, satisfied to know that she has manners - it'd be nice if her personality was as appealing as her looks, "Of course not, you're more then welcome to stay here."

"Anyways," Sasuke butted in, scowl still firmly attached to his grumpy face, "I'm going to show her the guest room." And without another word, turned around to drag the female away.

However, his amusement only grew in volume when the blue haired woman took the time to look back with the parting words of, "It was n-nice to meet you!"

 **xXx**

It didn't take long after that for the two to get intimate. Sasuke's soft touches would linger longer then usual whenever he would adjust her to his liking - some even becoming daring by sliding along her inner thighs or lower back but never fully touching her in places that he shouldn't. Hinata had to admit that she was actually hoping he'd eventually get bold enough to slip his hand along a more naughty area and couldn't help but feel ashamed at her growing sexual frustration.

But he was always in control, going close but never treading into territory that he wasn't invited in.

So, Hinata decided to take matters into her own hands at one point.

A warm hand trailed along her side as he adjusted her position to his liking on his bed. Soon, his palm was skimming along from her shapely hip to her thigh, squeezing it lightly before tugging it forward, thumb caressing the side of her knee and driving her nuts at the heat lingering around every area that he has touched.

Hot breath tickled the sensitive skin of her neck when he leaned over to brush aside her hair, letting the long tendrils spread along his pillow. Sucking in a shaky breath, Hinata screwed her eyes shut and decided to make her move before she chickened out.

Onyx colored eyes widened at the soft warmth that covered the edge of his mouth, just barely grazing his lips.

"Hinata." He breathed, gulping at the glazed over lavender gaze watching him intently. This wasn't good, just the brief feel of her lips was enough to send heat to his loins. "What are you do-"

He was cut off by full lips enveloping his own, silencing any questions that could come out, "Hina-" His protest was again smothered, this time by a shy tongue brushing along his parted lips.

That was it.

A muffled squeak escaped Hinata once the Uchiha finally gave in and swallowed her startled sounds with a hunger that swiftly overwhelmed her own.

It didn't take long for eager hands to claw at each others clothes, ripping them off and tossing them carelessly on the ground as tongue and teeth clashed in a fight for dominance. Before Hinata knew it, the raven haired photographer was buried deep in her, thrusting hard and fast leaving her to only dig her nails in his shoulders as she writhed helplessly beneath him.

It was quick, hot and fast paced and before Hinata knew it - an exhausted Sasuke was laying over her, panting tiredly, hand brushing tenderly over her moist forehead.

"Hinata." He managed once his breathing evened out.

"Hm?"

"Would you be alright with a nude shot?"

And that was the beginning of their raunchy relationship. It sometimes still surprises Hinata how fast their relationship went from platonic to intimate.

But she can't say she regrets it one bit.

With Itachi gone so frequently, the two had no problems having their private photoshoots that always ended with them sweaty and tired. In midst of their many sexual trysts Hinata soon found out that Sasuke has a penchant for rough sex.

She was on her hands and knees when a hand wrapped around the long, silky strands and yanked hard, forcing her red face from the pillow causing her back to curve as hips mercilessly pounded into her from behind. A cry escaped her when the other hand dropped a loud slap against one of her cheeks.

The pain was minuscule to the blinding amount of pleasure the Uchiha was bestowing upon her sensitive body. She was so close to her climax, almost there when-

 _Click_.

Lavender orbs shot open in panic at the familiar sound and she attempted to look back. Only to find that she couldn't when her hair was pulled harder to keep her in place, "S-S-Sasuke!" It was beyond embarrassing to know that he was taking pictures of her in the throes of pleasure in such an exposed and vulnerable position.

"Don't worry," He panted, dark eyes bright with excitement as he pressed down on the button once more, a satisfied smirk curled along his lips as he continued thrusting into his writhing model. "Like the nude photos, these will be for my eyes only. Promise."

And just like with the nude photos - Hinata agreed.

Though the more they did it the more open the Uchiha became about his depravity as he gradually added new experiments in their photoshoots. Hinata could only squirm uncomfortably with the snug ropes binding her voluptuous body, leaving her suspended in the air with limited movement. Sasuke would check the ropes to make sure they were secure and not too tight before sliding either a ball gag or open mouth gag into her mouth, sometimes adding a blindfold into the mix if he felt like it.

It would always end with him indulging himself in her bound body, unable to resist the tightness in his jeans.

The Hyuuga would soon find herself in more and more depraved acts, including once where the Uchiha wrapped a hand around her throat. He would squeeze just hard enough to leave her gasping for air while his blushing face would be hidden as always behind his camera, mindlessly snapping away until she grew dizzy from the lack of oxygen and would claw at his hand to which he would immediately drop his hold.

And he would be hard and ready as always, completely turned on from watching her struggle.

It made her think of the few times that she was able to speak to Itachi and how he had vaguely mentioned once that Sasuke did have a strange liking for morbid things since they were children. She probably should have been wary about those vague words but she just brushed them off seeing as Sasuke always got her consent before hand.

Atleast he always did.

Until now.

It was during one of their sessions when she was bound and gagged to his bed, when the immoral photographer brought out a large hunting knife. Lavender eyes widened in fear at the glinting silver, attempting to struggle in the tight bonds in vain.

The Uchiha sat down next to her on the bed, shushing her as he laid a firm hand down on her abdomen. Hinata cried from behind the gag, stomach jumping once the tip of the dangerous tool pricked the soft flesh, allowing ruby liquid to bead along the opening.

The sadistic grin on his face terrified her to no end, "Shhh," Was his response to her muffled cries and that was when his arm dragged down, amplifying the Hyuuga's whines as stinging pain flared up along her entire abdomen.

Tears pricked the edges of her lavender eyes as the Hyuuga lifted her head to see a long cut extending from beneath her left breast to her right hip. She whimpered as the scarlet liquid bubbled up along the shallow cut before steadily sliding out.

To her already growing horror, she could see Sasuke's pale cheeks darken with color as his curious fingers gingerly brushed against the cut, causing the Hyuuga to jolt in pain though he didn't seem to notice as he rubbed her life essence between his fingers with a blissful sigh, "Even your blood is beautiful.."

The blade was suddenly brought to her face and the frightened model flinched instinctively. However, all she felt was cold metal rub against her cheek and realized that he was smearing blood there, cleaning off his blade with her skin, "Yes, perfect." He muttered to himself, standing back up to fetch that dreaded camera of his.

Hinata curled up in a ball once they were finished and she was cleaned and bandaged up. Making sure to keep her back to the nude Uchiha who was fiddling with his camera.

A clink was heard as the device was finally placed down as the photographer settled onto the bed behind her. She jolted when lips pressed along the back of her neck. "I really liked today's session."

"I didn't." She replied, attempting to wiggle out of his arms winding around her waist. Only to wince once she unintentionally pressed her injury against his arm.

"Why not? You looked beautiful." He was oblivious to her wince as he scooted closer, sitting up on his elbow, he cupped her chin to draw her unsettled gaze to his questioning one.

"Sasuke, you didn't even tell me you were gonna do that." She gulped, hand curling around the bedsheet in her nervousness when his eyes darkened at her words.

"I couldn't. You wouldn't have agreed, I had to show you first," His thumb caressed her cheek affectionately, his lips brushed against her temple, "Next time will be much more easier for you."

Her hand trembled around the sheet. He wanted to do more of that? Cut her again or whatever other depraved things that he could think up?

"I-I don't want too.."

"Hinata. I promise to tell you what I'm doing beforehand," His forehead pressed against hers, dark eyes gazing into her own with purpose as his warm breath tickled her quivering lips, "Please? For me?"

She hated how she couldn't resist those pleading eyes.

"O-okay."

She should never have gotten mixed up with this strange man.

 **xXx**

It was later in the night that Hinata was roused by the sound of paper crinkling. She tiredly opened her eyes to see Sasuke's back to her, standing in front of his dresser and leafing through a book.

She decided to keep quiet and just watch him. She quickly realized that it was a photo album that he was going through when he lifted up a couple photos and slipped them in the album. Her brows furrowed, wondering if maybe it was photos from their most recent session.

Now that she thought about it, she never did ask to see the photos he took of her and he never offered either.

She was even more perplexed when he closed the album and made his way to his bookshelf. But instead of just slipping it in the shelf like a normal book, the Uchiha instead pushed it until it slipped into a hidden opening in the back of the shelf that he covered up with regular books.

Perhaps she'll take a look at it in the morning when he leaves, see what he finds so appealing in those types of photos - he did say that he needed to go buy some supplies, that should give her plenty of time.

Her eyes slipped closed before he realized that she was awake.

 **xXx**

Having found the black album, Hinata places it on the dresser and flipped it open.

Only to feel her heart practically leap up into her throat at what she discovered within.

It was that redheaded Uzumaki girl that's been missing months ago. Multiple photos her bloodied and lifeless body, her glasses settled on her lap instead of on her face like it should be. Lots of the shots focused on her listless red eyes and the laceration across her neck.

She was so horrified and distracted by the pictures that Hinata didn't even notice the dark eyes watching her at the open bedroom door like a predator.

And though she could feel bile rising up in her throat at the extremely graphic pictures, Hinata decided to brave it and flipped onto the next page where she could feel her guts twist in dread at the pink hair and dull green eyes. That was the missing Haruno girl and just like the previous victim, all her photos were focused on her eyes and deep wounds littering her abdomen.

Hinata was sickened at the thought that the man she grew to have deep feelings for are the cause of these missing girls. Would she eventually end up like them too?

She needed to leave. Now.

But before she could even attempt to run away, the Hyuuga found herself engulfed by strong arms. Immediately struggling, she tried to scream only to have a hand clamp over her mouth.

"Ssh. No one will be able to hear you anyways." Her eyes widened at the silky voice that slipped into her ears.

Wrenching her head out of his grasp, Hinata turned her head to look behind her and caught Itachi's impassive gaze.

"I-Itachi! D-do you know what Sasuke has done?" He was a police officer, surely he could do something about this.

"I'm aware," His eyes narrowed, arm tightening around her waist, "And I don't plan on doing anything about it."

"W-what?" She didn't understand.

"Like I told you, I always knew that Sasuke had a more...unique taste compared to normal people. He always loved taking pictures of dead or injured animals," He shook his head. "I guess it was only natural that his interest would transfer to humans."

"H-he murdered these girls!" She cried, how could he possibly be so casual about this?! Wasn't this the case he's been working on all this time?

"And he's the only family I have left," His breath against her ear sent a shiver down her spine as he pressed closer to her back, practically hugging her to his frame. "I'm not about to turn in my baby brother after making sure to keep all traces off of him all this time."

"Besides, they were the ones that kept harassing him for his attention...and they got it." He chuckled, thumbing her exposed collarbone absentmindedly.

His grip tightened when she once again attempted to struggle violently, forcing him to grip her wrist and drag her back to Sasuke's bed. Picking her up easily and tossing her onto it, a frustrated cry escaped the model as she wriggled around once he straddled her waist and pinned her down with his weight.

Her heart was pounding in her ears when she felt cool metal slip around her wrists and yanked on her hands to find them trapped in handcuffs and locked around one of the bed's wooden posts.

"If you're worried about yourself - don't be. Sasuke may have his messed up fun," His hand rubbing against her bandaged abdomen let her know what he was talking about, "But you're the only one he has genuine feelings for, I'm sure he won't do anything that would kill you."

His dark eyes flicked up to hers in contemplation, "Though I wonder how he'll take this turn of events. It'd be such a shame to get rid of you," His hand cupped her pale cheek delicately, "If he decides he doesn't want you after your recent discovery...then I'll keep you."

Hinata was about to scream again, hoping that she could alert any neighbors when the front door was heard opening and closing.

"Hinata, I'm back. I know what I want to do for our next session."

 **xXx**

 **Vote on the poll in my profile for what should be the next chapter!**


End file.
